To Happen
by DarkestFlower95
Summary: What happens when Naruto tells Sasuke how he feels. SASUNARU Yaoi Don't like, don't read.


**Hi everyone, it's me again^^. This is a story I wrote months ago for reading class, but I decided to put it on here. The main characters were Sasuke(NOT from Naruto, I just wanted to use the name) and Meiko. Since one of my character's name was Sasuke, I decided to make him Sasuke from Naruto and Meiko to Naruto. Do you understand? Good XD. I decided to change the ending because it was sad(orignally Meiko, or Naruto, gets turned down). Sorry, it's long. Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sasuke or Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

* * *

_Furikakaru-To Happen_

"See you at the game!" yelled Sasuke as he ran down the hall. "See you!" Naruto yelled back, and to himself he said, "One day I have to tell you soon...". It was a Friday and everyone was rushing home to talk to their friends and watch TV., but Naruto had things to worry about. As he walked to the door and saw his friend Saya, his problems seemed to go away, until they started walking home. "So did you tell him? What did he say?" Saya asked. Saya was Naruto's best friend, or at least second best friend when it came to Sasuke. "No, not yet......but soon I guess." replied Naruto. You see, Naruto had a more than a friend feeling for Sasuke, but he didn't know.

"Wait, are you going to tell him after the game"Saya asked.

"Yeah."

"Good idea! But make sure it's what you want to do,"

"Are you trying to tell me to not tell him?"

"No, I mean yes, wait no,

"Saya!"

"What I'm trying to say is do what you think is right....oh, here's your house!" Saya pointed to the blue house that stood before them. Naruto sighed and entered his house.

"Bye Saya." he said before closing the door. "I'm home!" he yelled as he ran upstairs. Later that night he sat on his bed thinking what should he do. Should he tell Sasuke or not? Maybe he could avoid him, but that would be breaking a promise. "Meow!" went Kyo his cat.(1) Naruto scooped up Kyo and hugged him. "Oh Kyo, what should I do?"

"Meow"

"I know I should tell him, but what if it ruins our friendship because he doesn't like me back and thinks I'm weird!"

"...meow..."

"Well it's almost time for me to leave, thanks for the help!"

"Meeow!"

Naruto hugged Kyo and put him down on the floor and left. As he walked to the school, the night's air seemed to calm him down. He then decided that whatever was going to happen would happen.

When Naruto got to the site of the game the atmosphere was overwhelming. Students and teachers were cheering. Parents of the team were yelling to the top of their lungs. Naruto could barely hear himself thinking. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Saya. "I don't think you could have heard me so I came down to take you to our seats!" Saya said. Naruto could barely hear Saya who was standing right in front of him. "Thanks!" Naruto said. Naruto and Saya went to their seats and began watching the game. Naruto could see the two teams fighting over the soccer ball. As his eyes scanned through the many, he saw Sasuke. He was helping guard the net so the other team couldn't score. "So who's winning?" he asked while watching the other team trying to take control of the ball again. "Um, well I'm not sure. At first the other team was winnng, but I think our team is taking the lead, OH SEE!!!!" Saya than jumped up with others as their team scored. Naruto looked at the score board and saw that the game was over. He looked at Sasuke and saw his facial expression and smiled. He looked so happy. Everyone started to run down and celebrate with the team. Naruto started his walk to Sasuke. He felt his nerves kick in. He pushed through the crowd of people to reach him but he wasn't there. He looked above the crowd for him. He then saw one of the teammates and asked where Sasuke went. "I think he went inside the building to get his stuff." he said. "Thanks." he replied as he made his way to the building. Nruto thought out his words playing back what he would say as he entered the building. Coming toward the door was Sasuke with his things in a hurry to get back out. He then saw Naruto. "You came!!" He said as he hugged him. "How come you weren't here earlier? I was looking for you! Never mind that, lets go outside before they start throwing soda everywhere without us!"

"Sasuke." Naruto said in a calm but slow voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled back from him to study his face. Naruto could feel his cheeks turning red. He took a deep breath and said, "Nothings wrong, but I have to tell you something.".

What is it?" he asked.

"Sasuke, I like you."

"I like you too, your my friend."

"Sasuke, I mean I LIKE you."

"Oh." Sasuke said. He realized what Naruto had meant. He stood there and looked at him with a poker face for at least a minute without talking. Naruto couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Sasuke, say something!", Naruto said, but was quickly hushed. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's waist, crushing his lips with a kiss. After about a minute he let go and backed away from Naruto. Naruto coundn't believe what had happened.

Sasuke smiled, and there was no need for words.

Naruto smiled, and together, holding hands, they walked outside to celebrate victory and friendship.

* * *

**(1) My character Meiko had a cat named Kyo, so I decided to have Naruto have the cat too XD.**

**Hope you guys liked it . REVIEW!!!**


End file.
